boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4 cast
The Season 4 cast consists of fourteen starring cast members and numerous guest stars and co-stars. Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse Guest Starring Returning Recurring #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Stephen Root as Gaston Means #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion Yet to appear #Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus #Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge New Recurring Single episode "New York Sour" #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson Yet to appear #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #TBA as Santo Trafficante #TBA as August Tucker #TBA as Calypso Pete #TBA as Myriam Polk #TBA as Michael McHugh #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover Co-Starring Returning #Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki #Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky #Johann Carlo as Teresina Capone #Lola Eve Freidenstine as Anne Thompson #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Marcella Lentz-Pope as Mae Capone #Wade Mylius as Elmer Borst #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson New Recurring Single episode "New York Sour" #Jo Armeniox as Alma Pastor #Jeremy Bobb as Dickie Pastor #Tricia Burns as Cicero Prostitute 1 #Joseph Anthony Byrd as Sterling #Rick Crom as the Sagorsky's attorney #DeWitt Fleming, Jr. as Tap dancer 1 #Annika Franklin as a Cicero Prostitute 2 #Jared Grimes as Tap dancer 2 #Gene Jones as an Indiana Counter Man #Maddie Jo Landers as Pauline #Steve Luker as Gillian's customer #Robert Emmet Lunney as a Custody court judge #Christopher McLinden as Robert Elwood St. John #Tommy Nohilly as Bert #Peter Patrikios as Archie #James Riordan as Franklin Werner #Andy Schneeflock #Mary Vanarsdel as Werner's secretary #Craig Waletzko as "Jumping" Joe Klenah #Katherine Waterston as Emma Harrow #Elizabeth Wright as Cicero prostitute 2 #Chloe Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 1 #Maud Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 2 #Brittany Engel-Adams as Onyx Club Dancer 3 #Karida Griffith as Onyx Club Dancer 4 #Afra Hines as Onyx Club Dancer 5 #Nicole J. Johnson as Onyx Club Dancer 6 #Jennifer Jones as Onyx Club Dancer 7 #Marla McReynolds as Onyx Club Dancer 8 #Erin Moore as Onyx Club Dancer 9 #Jae Ponder as Onyx Club Dancer 10 #Celestine Rae as Onyx Club Dancer 11 #Jennifer Rias as Onyx Club Dancer 12 Uncredited Recurring Single episode "New York Sour" #Joseph DiMartino as a Four Deuces Bartender #Steve Garfanti as a Capone bodyguard Category:Cast